


What's a Girl to do

by evil_ink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, FemPrompto, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Jokes, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Rule 63, Tags to be added, Unplanned Pregnancy, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ink/pseuds/evil_ink
Summary: Prompto knew she screwed up, it was just that easy too see.





	1. The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another kink meme fill 
> 
> "Prompto got really depressed and really drunk one night and ended up sharing her first time with her best friend/long time love Noctis. Feeling embarrassed she convinces him to just forget about the whole thing so that they can try to go back to just being friends. Unfortunately a week later it's announced that he is to be married to his childhood friend Luna and that her and his other friends are going to be going on a road trip with him to the wedding. Along the way it becomes very obvious that Prompto is pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airestargazer was the beta for this chapter! The beautiful piece of art at the beginning of the chapter was made by the wonderful bulecelup!

[](http://i.imgur.com/iRcZEZU)

Life is weird like really, really weird. Like so weird I don't even know how to think about it anymore. Why do people think about life, why am I thinking about life? Like does thinking about life change the outcome of what's already happening in front of my eyes, probably not.

I see Noctis just sitting at the bar surrounded by like three other girls. He’s always so nice to them. He never really tells them to leave him alone; I wish he would. We were supposed to go to the arcade after we got a couple of drinks. They're cutting into my bro time; maybe I should go over there and say something.

Looking around the room I see that the bar is basically halfway full. It would just be a couple of steps over to where he's sitting at. I could just go up there sit on the stool next to him put my arm around him and tell him let's go. But If I go up there, Noctis might think it's rude of me to interrupt his conversation. He might be trying to get laid. Maybe not he looks sort of bored, but to be frank though Noctis always looks bored. I interrupt his conversations all the time, but he just lets out a huffed laugh, so maybe he might like one; and I don't want to get in the way of that.

I lean against the bar feeling my short dress caress my legs. I hate dresses, but this is what happens when you forget to do the laundry for two weeks in a row. I let out a sigh burying my face in my arms as I slouched on the bar.

“Lady are you going to order something or you just gonna look like an idiot lying on my bar?” Asked the beefy man behind the bar in a gruff voice. I slowly pull my head out from my arms to give him an exasperated look. He didn't seem to be phased by it because he continued to stare at me waiting for an order.

“Fine, give me something ridiculously strong.” I said after a minute of realizing that I had lost the contest of wills.

“You trying to get drunk?” He asked as he pulled glass bottle filled with green liquid out from beneath the bar. I simply shook my head in the affirmative as I watched him fill up half a glass with the stuff. “Fine suit yourself, just don't throw up on my floor.” Was all he said to me as the man slid the glass over to my spot at the bar. I handed him a twenty not caring if he gave me my change back or not.

The drink had a very strong taste, but with a hint of fruitiness to it. Fruity drinks are like the best drinks and if I had to get drunk it might as well be delicious. But being that this was straight up liquor and not a mixed drink at all it really wasn't that bad. It was actually really good, so good in fact it took me less than three minutes to finish off my first drink. It was simply the best idea for me to order a new one so I got the bartender's attention and asked for another drink.

I was almost done with my third drink when I heard a squeak from the chair next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that Noctis had finally ditch those other girls. “Oh look who decided to come sit with his friend.” I said exaggeratedly high-pitched voice.

“Those harpys would not leave me alone.” He said as he rolled his eyes not the least bit amused by my antics.

“I don't know seems to me like you were having a good time.” I said is I put my straw back in my mouth and took another large sip from my drink.

He looked at me with scrutiny and his eyes before asking. “Are you drunk?”  
I looked around the room noticing that my vision was a bit fuzzy around the corners “I think so.” I said around the straw, refusing to give up this delicious drink that had come into my life.

“Prompto we came to the bar to meet up, not get drunk. We were supposed to go to the arcade after this.” He said as his he glared at me. His bad mood was not going to faze me. I had just finally found a solution to my bad mood. Noctis was not gonna put me in a new one. So I simply spun around in my chair as I said. “Dude I was sitting here forever what was I supposed to do.”

“Not get drunk.” He said back at me as he blew a stray piece of black hair out of his face.  
I simply shook my head at him before saying, “I don't know man, I really like being drunk, it's nice! Everything feels 10 times more intense, you know.”

“No, I don't know.” I was surprised by his answer. I felt like he should know what it was like to be drunk, matter fact he should be drunk with me. Like he should be drunk now. I put my hand up in the air to get the bartender's attention once again, dude was working with a different customer he was obviously ignoring me and I had to fix that right away.

“Hey Mr. bartender dude get whatever you gave me to my friend, he needs to get drunk too.” I yelled at him from across the bar, waving my hand back-and-forth with the wad of cash ready to pay him. The action must've done the trick because soon enough the man was back on my side and pouring both Noctis and me glasses of the magical green liquid of goodness.

“Here you go.” The bulky man said as he slid us both a glass. I watched as Noctis took his and fiddled with the straw.

“I don't think this is a good idea.” I heard him say slowly as he looked down at his drink.

“This is a totally good idea. This is like the best idea.” I said as I shrug my shoulders removing the straw from my glass and downing the whole thing in one go. From the corner of my eyes I could tell that he was watching me so I quickly dropped the glass back on the counter after I was finished and sent him a big smile.

“Fine.” He said as he let out a quiet laugh and began to sip at his drink through the straw. I was fixated on the man before me as I watched him. He was just so pretty, was it wrong to call guys pretty, like aren't they supposed to normally be called handsome, I don't know maybe. Goodness he was prettier than me though, like really prettier than me. I'm just a blonde ex fat chick that decided one day she was going to be friends with the prince. Man I'm super nuts, I don't even know what is wrong with me.  
He's going to be getting pretty freaked out by me just staring at his face. Good job Prompto now he's hitting his straw back-and-forth on the glass. Yeah I am making him nervous, say something, I have to say something. “You know Noct you have like the prettiest hair.” As soon as the words left my lips I knew that was probably not the thing to say. I grab hold of the ends of my casual blue dress and looked away from Noctis as fast as I could.

“Dude, I so do not.” He said, laughing at me before he continued “Now Gladiolus has some amazing hair.”

“Gladiolus has ok looking hair but his muscles are amazing.” I said laughing along with him, finally getting my courage back to look at him.  
He finished off his drink before he shook his head and pointed out himself. “I have amazing muscles.”

“Dude you’re a toothpick that can use magic. You don't have muscles.” I said as I giggled. Going back-and-forth with him like this always made me feel light and my tongue loose.

He puffed out his chest before saying. “I totally have muscles.”

“I don't believe you man.” I teased him.

“Fine we're leaving.” He said suddenly getting out of his chair and grabbing me by the arm.

We were halfway to the door when I asked, “Oh and why's that?”

“Because I'm going to prove to you that I've got awesome muscles.” He said, not even bothering to look back in my direction. He just continued to hold onto my arm and drag me out of the building and down the road. The second we hit the road crossing I knew we were headed to his apartment. I guess we'll go to the arcade another day. I let out a giggle as I almost lost one of my shoes from having to walk so fast to keep up with my best friend who was pulling me along to his apartment. I knew that he was nowhere near as drunk as me. At most one drink would make him tipsy. Him showing me his muscles probably had more to do with the fact that Noctis hated to lose than alcohol lowering his inhibitions.

It didn't take us long to reach the apartment. The bar we were at was actually rather close to his place and the reason why we mostly met up there was because by the time I got anywhere outside of my neighborhood I usually needed a drink of water to make it all the way to the arcade. We waited for the elevator to reach his floor. I watched as he grabbed his keys before the last ding was heard.

When I walked into the apartment I noticed that there was junk everywhere but the couch. I guess Ignis hasn't been around for a while, probably too busy doing other stuff. I knew it was asking too much to even think that Noctis would actually pick up his own clothes for once. I simply kicked a bag of garbage out of my way as I flopped down on the couch waiting for him to prove to me how awesome his muscles were. A giggle escaped my lips.

“You really need to stop laughing at me.” He said as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. I simply laughed harder at him.

“Dude you're such a dweeb it's so hard not to sometimes.” I giggled out as I slouched myself on the couch lying down. It was obvious my short dress was hiking up my legs but really I could care less. Noctis seeing my underwear was fine with me at least he would know how the Chocobo’s on them were super cute.

I watched as he finished unbuttoning his shirt letting it slip to the floor. “See, awesome muscles.” He said with a smile.

He was totally right his muscles were fantastic. They were just perfect for him. His skin was so freaking white, like not as white as mine, but it wasn't marred by freckles. All perfectly curved like somebody had sculpted him out of clay, it had to be a sin to look that good.

I had no real control over myself. All I knew was that one-minute I was on the couch and the next I was right next to him. I put my hand on his chest and I felt it as he let out a shutter when my fingertips grazed over his nipple. I thought for sure he would back away but instead he simply grabbed my hand and held it in his.

An impulse came over me and I leaned up and my moved lips towards his. Again I was expecting him to pull away but to my surprise he leaned in and our lips met. It was like static all over my body the instant our lips met. I felt my toes curl in my shoes and I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my other arm around his neck.

He opened his mouth and I felt as his tongue slowly started to probe my lips asking for permission to be let in. Who was I to deny a prince anything especially one that tasted just like that miracle juice I was drinking earlier. I opened up wide letting him in as much as I could not really knowing what the F I was doing because for goodness sake this was going really super fast and I'd only ever kissed one other guy.

Well that guy sort of kissed me, I really didn't want to kiss him. I don't want to think about that right now so. I simply focused on the movement of his tongue in my mouth and tried to follow suit. I tried to get as close to him as possible so close in fact I felt my breast rub up against his chest. Why does clothing have to block everything, because I could just imagine what it would feel like if both of our chests touched skin to skin, mouth on mouth.

I tangled my hands in his hair at the base of his neck it and was definitely super soft. Whatever freaking shampoo he used I wish I had some of my own. I felt as he slowly let go of my hand that he was holding. He brought it to rest on my backside. I decided to follow suit. His butt was so firm, sort of flat but perfect for him. I knew I didn't have much to offer him in the back region either; losing all that fat had taken away certain assets as well.

We pulled each other closer and as soon as we did I felt something I never thought I would feel hit against my pelvic region. Oh my goodness my best friend was hard! I had gotten my best friend hard! So I did the only logical thing I could think about I ground my hips into his to see if I can get a reaction from him. Instantly he let out a gasp into my mouth and backed away from the kissing.

He looked at me trying to catch his breath before he said, “If we do this, go further that is. It'll change things.”

“It doesn't have too.” I said, as I looked at the floor not able to look him in the face anymore. I didn't want to disappoint him if we did this and he didn't want to continue or he didn't want to make it a permanent thing I was perfectly fine with just being friends.

“Is that what you want?” Noctis whispered in my ear resting his chin on my shoulder.

“Dude you're my best friend. I want to always be your best friend.” I mumbled into his shoulder, taking in the scent of him while still looking at the floor.

I heard as he let out a sigh before saying “Oh, ok, if that's what you want.” He slowly started walking me towards his bedroom. My arm still wrapped around his shoulder and his still wrapped around my lower waist, side by side we made our way towards our destination.

When we reached his room he let go of me and I began to unzip my dress while he  
“No, have you?” He asked back at me.  
“No.” I said in a low voice finally unzipping all of my dress and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Do you know what to do?” I asked as I unclipped my bra.

It was quiet for a moment just the rustling of clothes before finally he answered “Uh, Yeah.”

“Porn?” I asked as I let out a giggle turning around clad in nothing but my birthday suit and my trusty sweatband. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything about me keeping it on.

“Porn.” He confirmed as I watched him slowly pull down his black boxers.

The first thing in my head was he was so perfectly sized. Everything about him was just perfect. It wasn't fair I knew I wasn't much to look at. With my size C cup and lack curves anywhere, freckles everywhere that the eye could see. Apparently he liked what he saw because he came closer to me.

“Wow Prompto, you're gorgeous.” He whispered to me look in my eyes, what a liar he was. Still compliments are nice so I simply leaned in and started kissing him again running my hands everywhere I could.

He did the same to me I could feel his fingertips as they caressed certain parts of my body. He was very gentle not knowing where to put his hands but I really wasn't much better because I had no clue where to put mine. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his bed and we flopped down in a tangle of limbs on it.

Instantly his mouth was on mine again just lying there kissing rubbing grinding. Oh! The grinding felt nice, Noctis must've liked it too because he kept doing it. “This part is going to hurt I think,” he panted out as he broke away from our kissing.  
“Yeah I kind of figured that, just do it okay.”

He grabbed my face inside between his hands making sure that we were looking at each other before he said “Are you sure you want to do this Prompto.”

“Yeah there's really no one else I could see doing this with at this point in my life.” I said trying to convey to him that I was totally fine with this.

“And we will still be friends afterwards right? That’s what you want?” Noctis asked me in a serious tone.

“Totally.” I answered before grabbing him back into a needy kiss. We shared some heavy kissing for what felt like forever before he pulled away and moved his head to my neck. The sensation of him licking and sucking along my skin was different. It tickled honestly and I let out a little giggle.

I felt as he shook his head next to my shoulder. He grabbed his length, I didn't really know what he was doing until I felt it brush up against me slowly begin to press in. The sensation was weird and intense, I felt tears in the corner of my eyes the more he pushed in. He was very good about it giving me time to adjust. Only moving when he was sure I was ready for him to continue. I felt it as soon as his cock was completely surrounded by my entire walls.

Noctis’ breathing was becoming erratic and so is mine but he stayed still letting me become accustomed to the feeling of full. When he started moving back-and-forth within me it was amazing, well not at first but the more he went the more I felt.  
The sensation was all consuming, it was something I had never experienced before, it felt like the intimacy that we were sharing with something special something that meant so much more to both of us then we could probably ever say to each other. It was like we were one and for a moment I thought that we were. The blinding pleasure that I felt was something I could never forget.

Noctis’ breathing was becoming erotic and I heard every grunt he made. I couldn't stop moaning to save my life. Whatever spot in me he was hitting, it was like I was a different person, I could just hear myself and I sound like such a whore. I looked into his eyes as I found completion, and I knew that as he found his that I loved him.


	2. The Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airestargazer was the beta for this chapter! Also thank you so much for all the wonderful comments, I really appreciate them

The next morning I was the first to wake up. Which really was not out of the ordinary. In the past when I would spend the night, my body would rise at dawn as I had trained it to do many years ago and Noctis would sleep till Ignis finished making breakfast.

So it was no surprise to me when my eyes begin to flutter open. I tried to close them and maybe get some more sleep but as soon as I was awake, I was awake. Letting out a moan of frustration I rolled towards the edge of the bed. Leaving the covers behind so that I would not disturb my sleeping friend too much. I heard a faint grunt and the rustling of sheets before Noctis started to lightly snore again.

I made my way towards the direction of his bathroom making sure to keep my feet from making to much noise. Noctis could sleep through a hurricane but with my luck I would be the one to wake him up by falling or something equally stupid like running into a wall. Scenarios like that just seemed to happen to me at a higher rate than others. Mom once told me it was because of my blonde hair and the universe was obliged to fulfill stereotypes. I think she may have been sleep deprived when she said that but who knew with her.

Knowing that I did not bring my own clothes, I simply grabbed I shirt and some shorts from Noctis’ clean pile that Ignis left folded neatly on his desk. Everything in the pile was black so it really did not matter what I grabbed. It's something I've done in the past, Noct never minded before so I'm pretty sure he wouldn’t mind now.

Still half-asleep and sluggish I made my way into the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch proved to be the wrong thing to do. As soon as the light hit me eyes they burned. I hid my face in my hands sinking down to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. I could feel a mild headache coming on; it was like the light had awoken my brain from the peacefulness of being half asleep.

I let out a groan and just sat on the toilet staring vacantly at the shower tile. It was a simple pattern of white and black lines going up and down. Finally when my eyes adjusted to the light, I slowly started to pull on Noctis’ shirt not caring that I did not have my bra to put on. Lucky in my sleepy haze I was smart enough to pick up my underwear. They were my favorite pair ever. Pink elastic bands framing a ton of baby chocobo smiling heads, how could someone not like these things?

I slid my underwear on followed shortly by a pair of Noctis’ black shorts. They were a bit snug on my waist but not too much that it was a bother. Slowly I got up from my comfy seat and slid myself over to the sink. I refused to look up at my reflection so I turned of the faucet and cupped a hand full of water before splashing it on my face. I sort of regretted the action as soon as I did it. The water was cold and I was not ready for it.  
I stood there leaning over the sink letting the droplets of water run down my face. I just breathed trying not to think about any of the previous night's events. I know that I need to think about ‘last night’ but in the bathroom with the other participant in the next room just did not feel like the right place to do that. Honestly that best time I think is when I run, ideas and thoughts just come better to me when I’m moving. It’s probably way I never really stayed still for long.

Running in the morning was always the best time to run I found. It got you energized for the day and it made sure that you were up and ready for challenges. Man, did I have a lot of challenges to figure out this morning. I should go for a run, like right now. I stood up from my slouching position still refusing to look at myself; I closed my eyes and blindly looked for the towel that I knew hung on the wall.

I grabbed the fluffy cloth in my hand and made quick work of drying my face. I replaced the towel back on the hook with a little more difficulty than it was to get it down. It was not until I flipped the light switch off that I finally opined my eyes and left the room. Silently I made my way through the apartment. Looking for the flats that I had worn last night. Luckily I found them by the door.

Flats were not the best things to run in but neither was it a good idea to run without a bra. I was not going to be long and I was sure that no one would really be paying attention enough to notice such things. I made my way through the short hall and towards the elevator. Actions I have done multiple times in the past five years. Still this time felt a bit different then the rest, like I was committing some unknown hurt on my friends.

I leaned back against the elevator door folding my arms over my chest. What had I done? What had Noctis and I done? With a loud ding signaling for the doors to slid open. I made my way out of the building waving good morning to the security guard at the front door. I walked to the small park across the street. As soon as I made my way to the man-made path, I took off in a jog and my brain took off in thought.  
I lost my virginity last night, go Prompto, and was it worth it? Answer I don't know. I had sex with Noctis. Noctis, who is my best friend. Noctis, who is a freaking prince. By the Six what would the people of Insomnia think of me? Would they think me a whore, a horrid women that dared to defile their beautiful and amazing prince?

Like how did this happen? I love Noctis. I’ve loved him for years probably since I was a fat little ten year old who awkwardly tripped over herself and he still tried to help me up. I changed my entire being just to be his friend. I made myself loud. I made myself smile. I made myself skinny just for him. Okay that's a lie Prompto and you know it, you need to be truthful with yourself.

I started off down this path so that I could feel like I was helping Luna. A girl's who latter made me feel important in a time when I felt anything but. The path I started for her over selfish reasons but I finished for just the idea of maybe being friends with Noctis.  
This one moment in time, this one bad idea could mess up my whole life. Noctis could choose to not be my friend any more. What would a Prompto be without a Noctis? Who would I be if I were not his best friend anymore?

As I made my second lap I remembered the conversation from last night. My memory was clear; it was just a bit fuzzy. It seemed that if I just played it cool and not change my personality at all I should be good. I could do that, just play like it never happen; avoid talking about it as much as possible. If he corners me and we do talk about it just stress that we are still friends and nothing could change that. Problem solved keep my emotions to myself and don't let them touch Noctis.

I took a deep breath as a came to a slow stop in my running. Two full laps were good for one day. I felt like I had gotten a lot done and that my head did not feel so fuzzy and slow as before. Man did I stink though, yuk! I hate it with I can smell myself! I hope Noctis doesn't mind me borrowing even more clothes. I quickly made my way back to his apartment. Keeping away from other people as much as I could. Not wanting them to smell me, so gross.

I sneakily made my way into Noctis’ living room quietly closing the door behind me. 

“I thought maybe you were not coming back.” said the voice of the one person I did not want to hear from.  
There he was, in all his princely glory. Hair sticking up every witch way, arms crossed over his chest, wearing his boxers that he had on last night and that horrible fishing enthusiast shirt I got him for his last birthday. The silly thing said ‘A day without fishing probably won't kill me, but why take the chance?’ and the moment my eyes fell on it that first time I just knew I had to get it for him. It was just so perfect for him. The shirt still made me giggle every time I saw it. Well almost every time.

“Dude you're up early!” I said forcing a smile at him; he continued to stare at me in an unimpressed way. “I just went for a run, you know I always do that.” I quickly said to explain my absence.

“Yah I know but I just thought that you might be mad at me or something.” Were the words he spoke to me. He looked so deflated as he let his arms fall to his side. I walked away for the door making my way closer to him.

“Noct, we’re fine, stop moping.” I said as I patted him on his back as far away from him as I could reach because there was no way I wanting him to smell me.

“Is that really what you want Prompt? To just be fine.” he turned his head to the side that I was standing on. His blue eyes were so bright as they stared into mine. I had to look away for them. So I let out a huff as I let go of him and made my legs walk towards the hall.  
“We talked about this last night man.” I said over my shoulder.

“Yah but you were drunk.” he stated as he grabbed my hand making me stop in my tracks.

“Not super drunk.” I whispered not daring to look at him, but I knew he heard me.

He squeezed my hand before saying “I just wanted you to know that I’m up for anything you want to do.”

I could not help myself as I let out a giggle turning around he finally once again face him. I said to him “You sound like such an awkward fish.” Logically in my head if I make light of the situation then it may distract him. Distracting him is good! Like the best! Best friend Prompto has got this act down!

“Really Prompto!” he said loudly as he let go of my hand.

“Oh come on Noct it was funny!”

“Whatever.” Noctis mumbled at me as he once again folding his arms over his chest. I could see a faint blush cover his cheeks, cute.

“Aw don't be like that bro, you know I love you.” I said as I teasingly patted him on the head. It’s nice to still be able to say these words to him even if they would never mean to him what they mean to me.

He swatted my hand away from his head but grabbed it before I could let is fall by my side. “That's the thing Prompto I lo-” whatever he was going to say was cut off by his front door opening.

“Ignis!” I yelled at seeing the man. Ignis maneuvered himself through the door holding grocery bags in both of his hands. I freed my hand from Noctis’ grip and went over to help Ignis with the bags. “Hey there Oh mighty God of food what are you going to be blessing us with for breakfast today?” I asked in an exaggerated tune as we both dropped the bags on the counter. I noted that Noctis had moved closer to the kitchen, he looked like he wanted to say something.

“Simple eggs and toast I'm afraid.” said Ignis from my left as he removed a carton of milk.

Dude was a culinary god how could Ignis say such a thing, and I told him as much “Eggs and toast coming from your skilled hands could never be simple!”

“As long as there’s bacon involved I’m in.” Said Noctis quietly. He did not look as mopey as before so it was safe to say we were good, well I hope we were good. I don't see why we would not be. I think we were both handling the whole thing rather well.

Not wanting to think to hard on the situation, I said “Well you dudes bond over meat, I'm going take a shower. Is ok if I borrow more clothes, Noct? I stink and so do these!”

“Yeah it fine.” said Noctis as he started to poke around the bags on the counter looking in to see what it was that Ignis had bought. Yeah see we were totally fine. Everything was as it should be. Normal Best Friends Forever Prompto and Noctis too awkward peas in an awkward pod. We totally didn't lose our virginity together last night none of that happened.

“Awesome!” I yell letting a smile plaster itself on my face. I made my way to the shower, confident in the knowledge that life had not gotten too complicated.

The rest of the day was pretty tame. I ate breakfast with Noctis and Ignis. I avoided thinking about last night as much as I could; I figured that Noctis was doing the same. It didn't take long after breakfast for Mr. Prince charming to convince me to played video games with him. We hung out doing that till around lunchtime Noctis stomach informing both of us that he was hungry. It was nice and simple just like all the other times.  
I left shortly after that, Monday was the only day that mom expected me to be home it was our one weekly family meal. I suppose other daughters would probably have conversations with their mom about losing their virginity. Those mothers probably would help their daughters understand how to deal with the fact that they had sex for the first time. As it stood; if I dare tell any of that stuff to my mom she have a fit.  
The last time mom and I were really close was when I was about five. Then dad got a promotion and mom decided that she wanted to work. Now they barely talk to each other; let alone me. Our family meals were always awkward mostly just quiet clinking of utensils on plates, trying to make awkward small talk leading to more awkward conversations.

But life goes on and for about a week after the incident everything was relatively normal. I would go over to Noctis’ apartment around one, we would then have Ignis drive us to the citadel for a bit of afternoon training with big man Gladiolus. I learned very quickly that if I was going to be Noctis friend I was going to have to be able to protect myself. So basically being forced into the Crownsguard wasn't really that much of a surprise.  
After training we would just hang out and play videogames. Sometimes we walked down to the arcade, just the change up the routine. It was really easy to suppress my emotions when faced with the situation of living every day life like normal. Honestly it was surreal, like life had never taken a dip in a weird direction on Sunday night.

That all changed on Saturday night when I went to meet Noctis at his apartment. I had gotten a text from him saying that it was urgent and that I needed to get to his house immediately. Thinking that somebody had died or something I went there as fast as I could, sprinting down alleyways barely waiting for traffic lights to actually turn green. It's took me less than twenty minutes to get there.

When I entered his apartment I was surprised to find him sitting in the middle of the couch by himself in the dark. Shrugging my shoulders in confusion I looked to the light switch. It was easy enough to find seeing as I knew exactly where it was so I turned the lights to the living room. He didn't move an inch so I made my way towards him.  
“So dude what happened.” I said as I flopped down on the couch. “Between your mopey face in the text message I got, it must be pretty bad.

“I have to marry Luna by the end of the summer.” He said in a serious tone, looking down at his hands.

“What!?” I yelled. My brain seemed to stop working for a minute at the mention of the world marriage. Noctis was getting married like that made no sense to me. It was so sudden!  
I heard as he let out a sigh before he leaned in close to me and repeated “Prompto my dad wants me to marry Luna.”

“Why” I asked still very confused.

He simply shook his head before letting out a puff of sarcastic laughter “Apparently it's for a peace treaty with Niflheim.” It really did sound like he didn't believe a single word that came out of his own mouth.

We sat there in silence just thinking about the situation in our own private way. I couldn't understand why he was so upset. I mean I knew why I was upset but I was pretty positive that Luna was the girl of his dreams. To be honest with myself, if I was a boy she would totally be the girl of mine too.

One of the main reasons I never tried to be anything more than friends with Noctis is because I know how much he cares about Luna. I could never compete with her for his attentions. I mean any man would die to have a woman who is as pretty as Luna love them. No way in hell I could ever compete with that.

I looked at my sad friend before saying “Well at least something good will come out of your marriage. Luna is drop dead gorgeous and super nice, and you get to spend the rest of your life with her. That'll be fun.”

“Yeah but I don't want this Prompto.” He said to me in a quiet whisper his eyes meeting mine. They were just so intense I had to look away. It's a really bad habit I have of not being able to keep eye contact with him; it's just so hard sometimes. My heart begin to beating a little faster in my chest I could feel the blood starting to rush to my cheeks. This was bad. I had to change the situation, so I gave him a small smile as I said “Why not Noct? It's a great opportunity for both of your countries. Plus I know you loved her since you were children.”

“But I thought that w-” I grabbed him into hug cutting off what he was going to say, because really I could care less. No matter what he would say to me it would never change the situation he was in.

“This is great, a prince and a princess finding love and happiness with each other. Joining two kingdoms together.” I said trying to make my voice sound as happy as I could, he was obviously getting uncomfortable in my crushing hug so I squeezed him tighter, just to mess with him. I let out a small giggle before continuing. “I just hope I get to be a bridesmaid and get to what have on a really cool dress.”

“But I thought you hated dresses” he said after he finally wrestled himself out of my grip.

“Well of course I do, but this is different.” Like seriously different, so different in fact I'd wear tons of dresses if I could just continue to be part of Noctis’ life. Being a bridesmaid would mean that I was still important to him, at least it felt that way.

“Is this what you want Prompto.” He asked me in a serious tone cutting through my attempt at making the situation more playful.

“What else could I possibly want Noct? You're going to be so happy.” I said to him with a smile. Of course in my heart it felt like I was crushing something. Maybe this isn't the right thing to do for me but it was definitely the right thing to do for him.

We stayed there just sitting in the quiet living room absorbing each other's company. Existing in the fact that our entire world is going to be changing in just a couple of weeks. Finally Noctis said, “Right, of course. Do you want to play a game of justice monsters five, before you leave?”

“Yeah, I do!” I said happily as I shook my head affirmative.


	3. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ridiculously happy........I blame Cindy

My last month in Insomnia was pretty good, mostly it was filled with me sleeping. I mean I've been working myself like crazy trying to train up to be good enough to go along with the guys on this crazy road trip. So my exhaustion levels have been through the roof lately. 

Really I shouldn't be as tired as I am it's like all the time, weird I think I'm turning into Noctis. That man can marathon sleep like nobody's business. By the six I hope not turning into him! life is too precious to sleep it away. 

When it came down to the week before our journey I was extremely nervous. Of course this also happened to be the week that my parents were going on a business trip, originally I was supposed to go with them. It was going to be something like a family vacation, we never really had many of those. Noctis comes first and my parents know that.

So much stuff was about to change. Noctis was getting married. Insomnia was going to have a new queen. Queen Lunafreya Nox Fleuret it has such a pretty flow to it, she's so lucky. It really makes me wonder if he's going to be too busy with her hang out with me. Maybe they will hideaway in the citadel together sleeping the day away. That's a scary thought ‘Insomnia ruled by the forever slumbering queen and king’. 

The day that we actually set forth on our journey was rather underwhelming. Not gonna lie Noctis’s dad has an always will make me nervous, so standing in front of him along side such imposing characters as Gladiolus and Ignis, had me fidgeting. It had to be quiet fidgeting though because my new boots squeaked. After the ceremony Noctis had a cute awkward duck moment with his father and we were on our way, and within ten minutes Noctis was out cold. 

I too out my camera and snapped a shot of Noctis leaning against Gladiolus shoulder and said man looking very put out. Noctis must've got moved from his position when we hit that pothole as we left Insomnia. Thing was huge I don't understand how Ignis didn't see it. If was I was driving I would have totally saw it, oh well. 

Looking down at the picture on my camera I giggled, yap it's a keeper. The sun was hitting Noctis hair just the right way. Dude totally look like a sleeping angelic baby, next to a grumpy Papa bear trying to read a book. I couldn't stop myself I laughed harder. “Ignis I just got the best pic ever.” 

“Fascinating, unfortunately my attention needs to be elsewhere.” said Ignis never taking his eyes off the road. I puffed up my chest and leaned back in my seat.

“What? Why? There's like nothing on the road.” I said waving my arms around in the air. I felt a thud the back of my seat, turning around I see Gladiolus with a very fake looking innocent face, I stuck my tongue out at him. It was in the most mature thing in the world but he deserved it.

Ignis shook his head at our antics before he said “It would seem we are running out of gas.”

“Really? How did that happen?” I asked. 

“Obviously the person who is supposed to fill it up didn't.” Said Gladiolus as he shoved Noctis off of is shoulder. “Noctis wake up.”

I turned around fully in my seat sitting on my hind legs. I put most of my bodyweight on top of seat cushion as I leaned over to get a better look at Noctis. “Dude did you fill up the tank?” I asked trying to get his attention away from his glare in competition with Gladiolus.

“Uuummm no I thought Gladiolus was going to that.” He said to me as he shot a new glare back towards Gladiolus. 

“I packed the truck your job was to fill the car.” huffed Gladiolus not bothering to look back at Noctis. I just rolled my eyes at their antics and flopped back down in my seat. 

“Ignis how far do you think we can get it before we run out?” I asked.

“It seems about ten miles.” Was his calm reply.

“We should be able to make it to hammerhead by then.” Said Noctis throwing in his two cents from the backseat. Suddenly there was a sputtering noise and the engine failed on us. Bringing the car to a complete halt in the middle of the road.

“It would seem I misspoke.” Said Ignis. 

“That didn't sound like low gas that sounds like something busted.” I said is I hopped out the car. I signaled for Ignis to pop the hood so that I could take a quick look to see what was wrong. “yep it's the engine!” I called out. 

“Do we have a repair kit?” Asked Noctis.

“Not one that'll work on fossil.” I said as I close the hood. 

“Great just great.” Groaned Noctis as he leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. 

“Do you I think we can hitch a ride?” Asked Gladiolus seeing car in the distance heading our way. We stayed there and watched as it passed us by without even a glance from the person driving. 

“Nope.” I said popping the ’P’ just to be annoying. 

“then I guess we're pushing.” Grumbled Gladiolus finally getting out of the car. He was followed shortly after by Noctis. 

“That's like the worst idea ever!” I yelled dramatically, using all my super awesome nonexistent drama skills I fack fell on the asphalt laying down and playing dead.

“Stop complaining and get to doing.” Said Gladiolus kicking me in the foot as he walked past me towards the back of the car he got into the position to start to push. I let out a sigh and got up walk to the passenger side. 

I put all my weight into helping move the car as much as possible. if we were all honest with ourselves it was very obvious that Gladiolus was doing most of the work. I looked over at Noctis to see that he was barely even touching the driver side door and was pretty much fake leaning into it. Dude knew how to play the game, I could learn so much from him. Needless to say it was a really long hot eight mile walk to Hammerhead. 

Hammerhead was a beautiful oasis made up of basically three buildings. All of which I hope to have air-conditioning. My feet were like hurting so bad I didn't even want to think about how bad my boobs felt for some reason for the past week or so they have been so sensitive. Sometimes being a girl just wasn't worth it we had way too many bodily functions but just were weird. 

As soon as we rolled the car to stop at the gas station I sent to the ground. Sure concretes not the most comfortable thing to sit on but sitting on anything is better than standing. I'm so freaking tired. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by the clicking sound of heels clicking on cement. I peeked around the car to see a woman about my age, her hair color was very close to the same shade of blonde but while mine was up in a messy bun hers was short and perfectly curled. Her outfit was super revealing and I know I could never pull anything like that off, totally looks great on her though. 

“hey there you kept a girl waiting which one of you is the prince” The lady said as she walk towards the car, I heard a quiet huff and watch as Noctis stood up to greet the woman. Wow I must've been really out of it because I don't remember when he sat down. There was a happy ‘Ah-ha’ noise before the lady continued to speak “hello your highness congratulations on the wedding.”

“I'm not hitched just yet.” Said Noctis not taking his eyes off the blonde woman, yeah I can totally get why? The lady was like super hot and Noctis obviously has a thing for blondes. I mean shoot he slept with me. We probably all look like Luna to him. 

“Lady Lunafreya’s groom to be right here in Hammerhead.” Said the lady walking around the car. she put out an air of confidence that I could only dream of. Holding everyone's attention in the palm of her hand, it was super epic.

I finally found the strength to pull myself up just as Ignis said. “Apologies for taking so long.”

“You can save your best apologies for PawPaw.” She said in her awesome southern drawl, Man it would be so cool to have an accent. It would make me distinguished like Ignis, and sexy like this woman. 

“That makes you?” Asked Gladiolus. 

The lady laughed and pointed towards herself as she said “Cindy Cid’s Grease monkey granddaughter.”

“Roll her in while I'm still young” said a gruff voice coming from the direction that Cindy just came from. I watch her as she turned her head to look at an old man in a red beat up jacket. The old man made his way over towards us I assume this guy was Cid because he certainly looks all enough to be. “she's a custom clastic not song beat up clunker.” The old man said rubbing his hand along the trim of the car. He stopped just short of Noctis he seem to be eyeing him for some reason. I thought it was a bit funny how out of place Noctis was when Cid finally asked “Prince Noctis?”

“Uh yeah?” Said Noctis, I cringed a little on the inside. Sometimes his awkwardness was just too much to handle. This is the man I fell in love with, this is the ‘prince’ I gave my virginity to you. This is a man that's going to lead a nation. 

“Prince yeah right more like they took your old man's dignity and kicked it out of him. You got a long way to go son and that slack jaw is getting you nowhere fast.” Said Cid, as he backed away from Noctis. I shot Noctis a look of surprise and he just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't understand the situation either. The old man ignored both of us he just turned away and said over his shoulder “She's going to take a while so you'll get her in and run along.”

Wow what just happened I looked around at the other companions in the group. Gladiolus looks like he was about to laugh and I really couldn't get a read on what Ignis was thinking. 

“Y'all heard him let's get moving right this way.” Said Cindy with a smile as if the interaction had never happened. Instantly my three companions all seem to relax, Oh gosh she’s so cool! The kind of power she has over men is incredible. I think I'm just met the most interesting person alive! I must document this occasion I must have her picture. 

“Hay! Wait!” I yelled at her tripping over my own feet almost falling down. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me I grabbed your hand in mine.“Hi I'm Prompto, do you want to take a picture together?” that came out creepy, shoot. 

Cindy was so cool she took everything in stride. She simply smiled at me before saying “Can I ask why.” 

“I want to commemorate the day that I met the coolest person ever!” I said with the biggest smile on my face as I let go of her hand to pull out my camera from my side front pocket.

“Really Prompto?” Said Gladio trying to hold a laugh as my ridiculous awkwardness.

“Shut up Gladio, you wouldn't understand!” I yelled at him not even bothering to look at his face.

This wonderful woman named Cindy has a heart of gold I just know she does! I know this to be a fact because she said “If you want to take a picture, I'll take a picture with you” by the six this woman is a God I want to be just like her.

“Awesome!” I yelled in joy. I held out my camera behind me “Noctis do me a solid and take the pic please.” 

“Fine.” He said in a board tone as he grabbed the camera out of my hand.

“What kind of pose do you want to do.” Asks Cindy standing close to my side. Goodness she was tall, or maybe it was just her boots that gave her a bit of height. I really could not tell.

“An epically funny one!” I answered hopping from one foot to the other, The excitement making it almost impossible for me to stand still.

“You got it.”said Cindy

[](http://i.imgur.com/eHPVoLE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do y'all feel about one-sided Ardyn/fem Prompto, please let me know


	4. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suggest that you totally go to back to the first chapter and check out the amazing art that bulecelup made! It's fantastic! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments that you guys have left me really every single one of you is amazing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any mistakes that you see.

It was the seventh, and I was officially late. Two months late to be exact, I have had no period for two months. This was bad like super, oh god what if I'm dying bad. This could be a horrible medical illness! Who doesn't have their period for two months. I need to figure this out, the last thing I need is to die on this road trip from some unknown illness. I took a quick look around the camp site to make sure that the boys were distracted. 

I saw Noctis using his fork to slowly push pieces of lettuce off his plate every time Ignis would turn around. It was obvious to me that Ignis knew what was going on but was just humoring Noctis. It's easy to notice a little pile of green leafs magically showing up on the ground when everything else is stone.

Ignis was busying himself with folding newly washed clothes. We had found a stream earlier and decided that it was a good place as any to wash some of our stuff. I had originally offered to help Ignis but now I was a bit happy he declined.

Gladiolus was cleaning his sword. He was a bit further away from both of the others to give himself enough room to complete his task. I have no idea how the man can hold that thing, it's freaking ridiculous. I'll stick with my guns, they work just fine and are as light as a perfectly crafted Chocobo feather. 

Satisfied that I would not be disturbed I quickly turned my back towards them and grab my phone from my pocket. I was going to feel the sting in my pocket for using Wi-Fi in the middle of nowhere but really I needed to know what was going on. I opened up my web browser, the search engine came up automatically. It's was my default setting because well I look up a lot of stuff. Especially names of ingredients so that I can sort of pretend like I understand what Ignis is talking about. 

I quickly type into the search engine ‘causes for a missed period’. The first thing on the page was “Excessive weight loss or gain. Although low body weight is a common cause of missed or irregular periods, obesity also can cause menstrual problems. Eating disorders, such as anorexia or bulimia.” And while that was fascinating and would have been relevant for my case back when I was like 10 before even had a period. I knew that I had been taking good care of my health and weight for a good long time. The old idea that one should always look nice when standing next to a prince was ingrained into my soul. So wait issues was obviously not the problem. 

The next thing to come up was Menopause. I'm twenty and while early menopause does happen very, very rarely. I would like to think of myself as healthy enough not to be on that list. Well I hope I'm not on that list, that would be weird. Prompto don't be stupid you are not going through menopause. 

I scroll down a little bit further and come to the next option. Pregnancy, now that's a scary thought. Am I pregnant? I did have sex, that is how get pregnant right. I click the link to a quick list describing symptoms. Soreness in the chest check, fatigue check the list just keep going and I kept having to put mental checks. oh gods I might be pregnant. This can't happen, like it really can't happen. 

What do I tell Noctis cuss I only ever had sex that one time and i'm like super positive he was involved. Unless I live in a different reality where he wasn't. That didn't make any sense. What am I even thinking. Oh gosh I could be pregnant. I need to test this out immediately. Why do I get a pregnancy test oh right duh the store. Just because you're having a panic attack does not mean you have to be stupid Prompto take a deep breath girl. 

“Are you playing justice monsters five?” I heard Board voice say as someone pulled up their chair next to me. I quickly exited out of my web browser.

“What!” I squeaked out looking to my side to notice that it was the man of my heart but also the last person I really wanted to talk to. “Oh! Noct, uumm no.” I answered.

“Do you want too?” He asked scooting his chair even closer to Me. I was so tempted to scoot away from him but that would be weird and he would obviously noticed that something's wrong with me. The last thing I needed was for him to start asking questions.

“Uummm not really?” I said Lemley before sliding my phone back into my pocket. We awkwardly sat there in silence for a few minutes before finally I decided to ask a question “When do you think will get to Galdin Quay.”

“Well we are about half way there so I guess around noon tomorrow. If we didn’t have to do all those quest for Cindy we would've been there sooner, why?” He asked giving me a sideways glance one of his eyebrows disappearing behind his bangs. 

“No reason man” I said with a nervous smile fiddling with the ends of my shirt. I could see from his face he wasn't convinced so I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair as I said “I just need to pick something up at the store, also don't you dare complain about Cindy quest.” 

“Whatever.” He said as he let out a huff. good I've successfully steer the conversation in a different direction. Score one for manipulative Prompto, if this keeps up on my level of the skill. If I reach level ten I can manipulate Ignis. By the gods what am I even thinking right now. 

The silence must've been weird because Noctis was giving me a suspicious look again. Right we're having a conversation. I let out a nervous giggle before saying. “Don't ‘whatever’ me Noct, she's amazing and I would do anything she asked me to do.” I saw him smile at my ridiculous statement, good crisis averted again.

“Your lady boner is so strong for her.” He said to me causing me to laugh ridiculously hard. 

“Dude if I was a guy I would have a total real boner for her.” I said once I caught my breath. I gave him a suggestive smile. Noctis made an exaggerated disgusted face at me. 

“By the six Prompto I don't want to thank of you as a guy.” Said Noctis. This was nice, interacting with him like this almost made me forget about the issue that I might be having. I giggled at him and shook my head.

“What are you talking about, I would be a hot guy. I bet you that you would be totally gay for me, no scratch that everyone would be gay for Me.” I said.

“Even girls would be gay for you?” He asked sarcastically. Well as sarcastically as he could. 

“Dude totally and it's okay that you want to repress your homosexual feelings for me, this piece of man meat sitting next to you understands the struggle.” I said continuing to play along.

“ your so weird.” He said as he shook his head. He's so wonderful, I don't want to be the reason to ruin his life. And with that thought my happy mood was gone I quickly gathered my things and stood up from the chair. 

I gave him an exaggerated bow before I said. “Well it's been fun but I'm going to head to bed.”

“it's not that late, I'm not even sleepy.” He said it as if it was fact that if he was not sleepy no one should be asleep. Which really it's hard to argue with his logic sometimes.

“I know, I know, but I need to have a mental breakdown so I might as well have it by myself in the tent.” I said playfully but I had every intention of following through with those words. 

“You're so weird.” Said Noctis still leaning back in his chair looking up at me.

“You said that already.” I replied as I turned away from him walking towards the tent.

I barely heard him say “And I said it again.” Before I close the flap of our tent. I crawled myself into my designated sleeping bag. I zip myself all the way in, I just laid there in the complete darkness contemplating what this could mean. If I am pregnant I'm screwed. I really can't think about this, no I refuse to think about this until it's confirmed I am not thinking about this. Yep that's the plan! I forced my eyes closed and within thirty minutes well I think it's thirty minutes I was asleep.

We woke up early the next morning packing all of our essentials. The trip to Galdin Quay was a relatively quiet one. I was too busy trying to figure out a sneaky way to get away from the group to really start a conversation with any of the guys. They really didn't seem to mind. My first thought of Galdin Quay was that it was beautiful, my second was that that boardwalk looked ridiculously long. 

“Uh hey guys can you go on I had of me and I'll just catch up?” I said as I jumped from one foot to the other. Trying to contain my anxiety without looking too suspicious.

“Can I ask why?” Asked Gladiolus as he slammed his door. I could tell that Noctis look mildly interested and what I was going to say. Ignis, beautiful gods sent that he was, blissfully seem to be minding his own business.

“Of course you can Gladio, I'm sure out of all the boys you would understand.” I said sarcastically. 

“Understand what exactly?” Asked Noctis, putting in his two gill on conversation.  
Goodness I love these boys but I swear sometimes they're just so nosy.

“Oh you know that ‘time of the month.’” I said with a smirk on my face as I watched Noctis look at me in confusion and Gladiolus look at me in fear. 

The giant of a man quickly grabbed Noctis by his shoulders and started pushing him towards the boardwalk as he said “Right, we’ll meet you when you're done.” Ignis simply shrugged his shoulders, gave me a small smile and followed after the others. 

“I won't be long.” I called after them waiting for them to at least get halfway up the boardwalk before I walk towards the small hut that seem to be Galdin Quay general store.

I stood in line waiting for my turn. The wait really wasn't that long it's took me about five minutes before I was finally in front of the store clerk. It was a middle aged man who looked relatively young. I gave him a nervous smile before I asked. “Um do you sell pregnancy test?”

“Of course ma'am that'll be 50 gill.” Replied the man ever the professional he turned around and quickly grabbed a box from behind the counter. It was rather plain looking and very to the point of what product it was. I gave him the gill that was in my pocket and he gave me the pregnancy test. As mundane as the action was I still felt as if I was doing something dirty and wrong. Quickly I snatch the box from the counter and held it to my chest. I looked at the ground as I walked towards the bathrooms. 

Everything was going fine I was almost to the bathrooms unfortunately holding a box towards your chest even with all your force is not always a good thing. It was especially a bad thing for me because I dropped the box. I felt every second that the box was in the air and it was like I was breaking all the bones in my body as I watch the box hit the ground. This was the worst. No scratch that the hand picking up the box was the worst. 

I looked up too see that the person that had picked up my pregnancy test was a man dressed in rather ridiculous close with a brownish purple hair and an old hat. A shiver went down my body. I wanted to crawl under a rock and never get out. This man screamed power and he was holding my pregnancy test. Great just great. 

“ A bit young for that aren't you?” He said to me as he looked at the package in his hand. 

“Who are you?” I asked feeling annoyance mixing in with my nervousness. It really didn't matter how powerful this guy felt he didn't have to be a douche.

“A man of no consequence.” Was hat man’s stupid reply. Feeling annoyance finally taking over completely I snatched the box out of his hand. 

“Right well man of no consequence this is of no consequence to you.” I snapped at him.

“Good attempt at trying to throw my words back at me I don't really know if you succeeded.” He said as he laughed at me. 

“Right, okay well you have a good day sir I'm gonna go.” I said as I moved around him and started to make my way towards my original destination. 

“Good luck on your endeavors.” He called at me. I just ignored him and continue on my path finally making my way into the bathrooms. 

It didn't take me long to read the instructions, it also didn't take me long to follow the instructions. Honestly I was expecting it to be a lot more complicated than just peeing on a stick. It's weird how if you're pregnant hormones affect even your pee. Well all I could really hope for is that my pee was not affected. Because the last thing I needed was to be pregnant. I did everything I needed to do and all I had to do was wait for the results. When a plus sign showed up on the white screen I knew I had screwed up there was just no denying it.


End file.
